Madam Lan
Madam Lan was the wife of the former leader of the Gusu Lan Sect, Qingheng-Jun, and the mother of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji. Appearance Her appearance is not described. Personality Not much is known about her personality. Lan Xichen remembered her as a very gentle woman. Every time he and Lan Wangji visited her, she never complained about how tedious it was to be locked inside her house, unable to venture out even one step. She never asked about their studies either, and she especially liked to tease the reserved Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 64 History Qingheng-Jun saw Madame Lan outside of Gusu and fell passionately in love at first sight. However, she did not love him back and even killed a teacher of his due to unspecified "grievances." Novel, Chapter 64 Despite his personal sorrows, Qingheng-Jun secretly brought her back with him to his sect and held the marriage ceremony to protect her. When the elders discovered him, he replied that she would be his one and only wife, and that whoever wanted to harm her would have to pass through him first. However, he then imprisoned his wife in a small house surrounded by gentians in the Cloud Recesses. He likewise secluded himself. Wei Wuxian speculated that Qingheng-Jun did this because he could not forgive Madame Lan for killing his teacher, but neither could he allow harm to come to the woman he loved. All of the seniors of the clan were enraged, but they could do nothing except guard the secret and hint to the outside world that Madam Lan had an unspeakable disease that prevented her from seeing others. After Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji were born, they were immediately taken away from their mother to be cared for by others. When the boys grew older, they were taught by Lan Qiren, and permitted to see their mother only once a month. Madam Lan died when Lan Wangji was six years old. Although many other sect members comforted him and Lan Qiren scolded him, Lan Wangji continued to return to her house every month, waiting for her to open the door. When he grew older, although he understood that his mother could not return, he still continued to visit. Abilities and Weapons As she was a rogue cultivator prior to her marriage, Madam Lan presumably used a sword, saber, or some similar sort of weaponry. Relationships Qingheng-Jun Although Madam Lan did not return Qingheng-Jun's feelings upon their first meeting, she eventually married him to save her life. Whether she resented him or later developed feelings for him is unknown, although the birth of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji while both were supposed to be imprisoned implies the continuation of some kind of a sexual relationship despite their circumstances. Lan Xichen As a child, Lan Xichen eagerly anticipated the one day per month he could visit his mother. As an adult, he remembered her fondly and mournfully, though he admitted that he did not wish to know her reasons for killing Qingheng-Jun's teacher. Lan Wangji The taciturn Lan Wangji was often teased by his mother during their childhood visits. Like his brother, he looked forward to their monthly visits and continued to visit her house even after she died. References Category:Characters Category:Gusu Lan Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased